Sakura is the man
by lovecube
Summary: Everybody has a secret. Sasuke WANTS Tenten who LIKES Sai who is really Sakura whose brother is DATING Karin so she HATES Tenten who's dating Sasuke to make Sai JEALOUS. Who is really Sakura getting JEALOUS, cause she wants Sasuke who thinks she's a guy
1. HARUNO SAKURA

THIS IS A FANFIC BASED ON 'SHE IS THE MAN' MOVIW, PLAY BY AMANDA BYNES.

"Everybody has a secret. Sasuke WANTS Tenten who LIKES Sai who is really Sakura whose brother is DATING Karin so she HATES Tenten who's dating Sasuke to make Sai JEALOUS. Who is really Sakura getting JEALOUS, cause she wants Sasuke who thinks he's a guy."

SAKURA AS VIOLA

SASUKE AS DUKE

TENTEN AS OLIVIA

SAI AS SEBASTIAN

NARUTO AS ONE OF DUKE FRIEND (ANDREW)

SHIKAMARU AS ONE OF DUKE FRIEND (TOBI)

KARIN AS MONIQUE

INO AS ONE OF VIOLA FRIEND (YVONNE)

HINATA AS ONE OF VIOLA FRIEND (KIA)

KIBA AS JUSTINE (VIOLA EX)

LEE AS THE ANNOYING GUY WHO LIKES OLIVIA (I FORGET HIS NAME)

KAKASHI AS ILLYRIA COACH

GUY AS CORNWALL COACH

NB: FIN IS MADE UP CHARACTER BY ME, HER ROLE IN THIS STOTY IS AS EUNICE.

HOPE YOU WILL LOVE THIS STORY. REVIEWS PLEASE.. THANKS FOR READING ANYWAYS.

THE STORY AND THE QUOTE , MOSTY THE SAME AS IN THE MOVIE. BUT SOME I MADE UP.

SO, HERE IS CHAPTER ONE.

Chapter 1.

HARUNO SAKURA.

" I go to win this game!" a girl with a long pink hair, whispered as she dribbled the basketball. She ran fast, passing through her enemies. Then she jumped, putting the ball into the net. Applauses and cheering sounds made by people around her. She proud of herself. The pinky had won the game. "Yoohoo.. I won the game! Who's the girl?? Who's your mama??".. she cheer happily, punching the air.

A brown spiky haired boy came towards her, "Wow, nice one baby!" he complimented. (its obvious, he is the pinky boyfriend.) "Oh, really?" She turned to her boyfriend and made a seductive look. "Yes you are." He replied. Then both walked to a bench nearby. He hold his girlfriend's hand tightly and kiss it gently, which made he pinky chuckled. Then his hands ran to his girlfriend pretty face, get her close to his face, and smacking his lips to hers. French kissing is the best.. They both thought. Then they stopped and he started to speak, " You are getting better." The girl smiled and said " Why baby, I 'am' good. T am the one who taught you. At first, you can't kiss at all."

"No, I mean, you basketball game." He corrected. "Really eh?" she looked happy and gave her boyfriend a quick peck on his cheek. He chuckled, " You are better than half of the guys in my team." He said and she proudly replied " Ouhh,, probably more.". Then they started to kiss again. But the boy stopped his kiss again and think for a while. "What happened?" the girl asked. "So, you mean, I cant kiss at all?" the boy answered. The girl chuckled and said "Don't worry baby..I taught you well." Then they continued their kiss.

NB: Character introduction.

My name is Haruno Sakura, people call me Sakura. I love basketball, it is a part of my life. I am 16 years old, I'm still in high school (Sand high) and I am a captain/leader of the girls basketball team. I might be a tomboy, but I am one of the hottest girl at school. I got my fabulous pink hair (which is unique and I love it.), a pair of emerald eyes, gorgeous snow white skin (you know what? Even though I always play basketball under the sun, I never get tan. My secret is, body lotion.) and my large forehead (some people insults me, because of my forehead *sigh*. But they said I still look pretty. LOL.). I got a boyfriend. His name is Inuzaka Kiba. He is 17 years old and a captain/leader of the basketball team in Sand high. We had been in relationship for about 2 weeks. I knew him, just about 1 months ago, and 2 weeks after that, he confess to me that he is addicted to me and wants me to be his girlfriend. So I thought, why not, he is cool, I like him too. And besides him I got 2 best friends. Their names are Ino and Hinata. Ino got long blonde hair, tied in ponytail. He got baby blue colour eyes, lovely ehh?? And Hinata, she got long purple hair and a pair of calm lavender eyes. She's the shy one. They both are in my basketball team, which is obvious, they share the same hobby as me. They both are good. And more information about them, they are single. Hihi.. Now, let me tell you about my family. My parents are divorced, so I live mostly with my mom, and sometimes I visit my dad, or I might stay with him on weekend or on holiday. My mom got long curly pink hair and black eyes, and my dad got black hair and emerald eyes. My mom was one of the lady like club members, and she made money by opening a boutique and my dad is a manager of a sports material business. And I got one troublesome twin brother, namely Haruno Sai. Sai and I, both look identical, except for our hair, eye colour, and height (of course he is taller than me, he is a boy). Well, he got black hair and black eyes. He got his black hair from my dad, his black eyes from my mom. Well, he had always wanted to become a musician. He is in a band and he wrote his own lyrics. And one more thing about him, he got a bitchiest girlfriend ever! Her name is Karin. She is a red head, she got half short messy hair and half long neat hair. Crazy huh? She always acts like a bitch. And until now, I still don't know why my brother date her.

Next day after,,

Me and my team mates are now walking towards the basketball court for our team practice. Everyone are here, and I cant see Ino, no idea of where she is. Well, talking about basketball, I am wearing my favorite basketball uniform. It's in white and blue letters, with my number 17 at my back. I am holding my basketball now, I cant wait to get to the court, dribble it and shoot it. Ouhh,, and now I can see Ino running from the far towards us, her blonde ponytail hair sways right and left, her cheek is red because of running, her face shows panic, about something urgent. 'Sakura! Team!' she screamed my name and panting, gasping for air.

Sakura: "Whats up? You looked panic.

Ino: " Hoshhosh..The school..cut our team!"

Sakura: "Huh?? What the heck?"

Ino: "Because we don't have enough girls in our team. Which means, no game competition for us and no more basketball."

All the girls: "WHAT??"

Sakura: "Well, this isn't over yet!"

I need to find the coach and discuss this matter with him. Maybe he can help us, by putting us in the game against the konoha high boys basketball team, or maybe let us join the boys team. Hmm,, now there he is!

Sakura: "Coach Guy!"

Guy: "Hi girls! I heard the bad news. I'm sorry to hear that."

Sakura: "Yes! It is horrible! And we need your help coach!"

Guy: "Well, spill it. What do you guys want?"

Sakura: "Simple! We want to join the boys team and beat up the konoha boys team." I smiled.

But the teacher chuckled, and I have a feeling that he is going to reject it.

Guy: "I am so sorry girls! " well, I am right! . "I cant help you with that!"

Ino: "Ohh,,please coach!" she begged.

And now I can see, Kiba and the other boys in her team is approaching us. Kiba looked at us and asked me "Whats the matter baby?"

Sakura: "Ohh,,hi! I was thin.." I didn't even finish my sentence. The coach cut in.

Guy: "Girls here,,wanted to join your team and they wanted to defeat the konoha guys." He laughed loudly..and so is other guys. I can see Kiba chuckle lightly.

Kiba: "Baby, are you serious? You got to be kidding me!"

I cant believe he said this!

Sakura: "Yes I am! You don't think we can?"

Guy: "Girls,girls! Common sense here! Girls cant beat boys. Boys are basically stronger than girls. Boys stamina, strength, posture are totally different then girls. They are strong and girls are weaker!"

Sakura: "No we are not! Now Kiba! Since you are here..what do you think about that statement?"

Kiba: "The coach said it all.."

Oh my God!! He lie to me!

Sakura: "HEY! Why are you lying? Yesterday you said I am better than half of the guys in your team."

I can heard the other boys said "Did you said that?"

Kiba: "No, I didn't!"

Sakura: "JERK!! YESTERDAY YOU SAID SO! WHY ARE YOU LYING??"

Kiba: "Well, Sakura.. END OF DISCUSSION!"

He frowned and his both hands crossed across his chest.

The boys: "Yeah! Tell her man!"

It pissed me off! Then I decided..

Sakura: "WELL THEN! END OF RELATIONSHIP!"

The boys: "WOW!!"

He is a total asshole! I should never date him! I felt like an idiot right now..but I am proud I dumped him! I can see,, he looked shocked.

Kiba: "Oh sakura baby.. Don't be like that! I'm just scared that you might get hurt."

Sakura: "Ohh,,how sweet.." I fake a smile. "You are so full of…(the coach wistled and called out 'discussion over' while I try to finish my sentence with a..) shit!"

I know my asshole ex boyfriend read my lip..

He didn't answer a thing, the coach pushed him back to the court and me and the other girls, walked out from the court. I was so angry! And I decided to go home. Anyway,, school is over.


	2. THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER 2.

(THE BEGINNING)

My school is very near to my house. So I walked home..i going pass the neighbourhood around. Listening to my ipod, put on my cap and my hoodie. I felt so angry deep inside, plus, broke. A guy actually lied to me, and he is my boyfriend, I mean,, ex boyfriend. The song plays in my red ipod video..

That's why you go away- Michael learns to rock.

Baby won't you tell me why there is sadness in your eyes

I don't wanna say goodbye to you

Love is one big illusion I should try to forget

But there is something left in my head

You're the one who set it up now you're the one to make it stop

I'm the one who's feeling lost right now

Now you want me to forget every little thing you said

But there is something left in my head

I won't forget the way you're kissing..

The feeling's so strong were lasting for so long

But I'm not the man your heart is missing

That's why you go away I know

You were never satisfied no matter how I tried

Now you wanna say goodbye to me

Love is one big illusion I should try to forget

There is something left in my head

Songs still playing..

I can see Karin's car parked outside my house. I don't care weather she is in there or not, she's probably in the house. I just make my way to the enterance..

"OUCH!!WHAT THE HELL?" Someone hurt me from the back. I turned around and I can see Karin screaming "SAI! ARE YOU DEAF?"

Sakura: "I am not Sai! Karin!"

She looked confused.

Karin : "Oh,,its you! I thought you are your brother. You looked a lot like him from the back, maybe because you lack of curves." She chuckled.

Sakura: "Ouhh..Thanks for your compliment!" I faked a smile.

Karin: "Now, I don't have time talking to you! Where is your brother?"

Sakura: "How do I know? I'd just came back from school!"

Karin: "Whatever! Make sure you asked him to call me! And tell him.. How lucky he is to be in my life..and if he never call me.. he is going to loose that moment!"

Sakura: 'Ouhh,,okay..what's your phone number? 0800-beyotch?" I giggle. I can swear, she look pissed.

Karin: "Ughh.. Knock it out! I got to go now!"

Sakura: "Byebye! " 'what a bitch she is!' I mumbled.

I enter the house. I can see mom standing 3 meters away from the door. Smiling lightly, clapping both hands, and I know what that means.. She wants me to attend something in the ladylike club. "This is why I never bring my friends." I speak softly.

Mom: " Honey!! I got a surprise for you!" she ran to the living room, I just sighed and rolled my eyes.. "Oh,,brother.." She came back and held out a long pink princess-a-like dress. It looked horrible! "Tadaa.. I got this for you to wear at the debutante ball, you have to attend it with your brother!"

Sakura: "I wont have that thing on me mom! Cant we not talk about this mom? I had a bad day!"

Mom: "Wow, what happened?"

Sakura: "The school cut our team." I know this sentence will make her happy. She never like me playing basketball or doing other sports.

Mom: "Ohh,,how sad." I surprised she said that..well,,whatever..she faked it. I can see it from her face. She looks 'glad' that the school cut out team.

Mom: "Honey! You have to try this on!" she pushed the dress to me.

Sakura: "Oh..No way mom!" I pushed it away, lazily. Then I made my way to the stair.

Mom: "But honey! Kiba will love you in this!" I stopped.

Sakura: *sigh* "Mom.. Another reason why I don't wear it, is because.. I DUMPED HIM!" I said as I continued my way up stair.

Mom: "Huh?? Why?"

I looked down at her from the stairs.

Sakura: "I don't want to talk about this mom!"

Mom: " But why you dumped him? you know, he is hot,rugged and handsome.."

Sakura: "Oh my God! Why don't you date him mom?"

I felt pretty pissed.. I continue my way and I am in the second floor now. I can still hear mom answering.

Mom: "Oh yeah..why not? Ohh..No way!! Silly me!!"

Oh well, that's my mom.

Then I saw Sai's room. And I remembered Karin's message to him.

I stepped into his room.. very very messy room. I can see he is busying packing his stuff into his surfer boy backpack. I sit on a side of his bed.

Sakura: "Hi Sai!"

Sai: " Yo ugly! What's up?"

Sakura: "Karin was looking for you. She wants you to call her."

I rolled my eyes.

Sai: "Oh yeah..Thanks for reminding me!"

Sakura: "Why do you even date her?"

Sai stood straight, pointed at me and said " She's hot! That's a guy thing."

Sakura: "Phew! So err.. where are you going?"

Sai: " Seoul. For 2 weeks. "

Sakura: "As Seoul in Korea? Mom know about this?"

Sai: "Yeah! But neither mom or dad know this. Mom thinks I'll be staying at dad's, dad will think I'm staying at mom's. Perfect!"

Sakura: "Huh?? How about school? Your new school will be started on Monday next week. You'd just being kicked out from Sand high, and you wanted to get kicked out from Konoha high too? If you don't want that to happen, you should go to school, or mom and dad will be so angry when Konoha call them both."

Sai: "Oh..and I need your help for school."

Sakura: "What help?"

Sai: " Well, call Konoha, pretend to be mom, and tell them I am seriously sick. Okay now, I got to go.. Bye ugly! Thanks.." I cant believe he heads out of the window, with his backpack and his electric guitar.

Sakura: "Hey..You can use the front door." Well, he's gone.

Mom: " Sakura, are you talking to your brother?" I was so shocked. I heard my mom voice outside the room. Then she came in. I quickly picked up the phone beside Sai's bed and pretend I was talking to him on phone.

Sakura: "Yeah, he was on the phone. He's at dad's. Well, bye dad!" I shut the phone down.

Mom: "Oh great. I just wanted to ask him to attend the carnival on next Saturday. Well, not just him, you too."

Sakura: "Ohhh..mom! tch!! I have to practice my basketball."

Mom: "Stop whining! You might just as well be your brother!" She shut me and walked out from the room.

Sakura: "Oh well.." I sigh and I looked AROUND Sai's room and I can see a photo of him in his baseball cap.

*SNAP!* I snapped my hand. I think, I got an idea.

Sakura: "Well, if I cant join them. Beat them!" I smirked. Well, this is such a great idea. I got to call Ino and Hinata, tell them about my brilliant plan.

REVIEW PLEASE!!

THANKS FOR READING. 


	3. MAKE OVER AND NEW SCHOOL

CHAPTER 3

(MAKE OVER AND NEW SCHOOL)

Ino and Hinata agreed with me. Then we decided to go to Tsunade's place. She is a friend of mine too. She is a hairdresser and also a costume expert. I asked her for help, hope she wants to disguise me into my twin brother!

Sakura, Ino and Hinata: "Ohh..Come on Tsunade!!"

Tsunade: " You girls are crazy!"

Sakura: "No! You just have to dress me up as my brother. So I can get into Konoha high. And in 2 weeks time, I am going to beat down the Sand boys basketball team!" I squealed. I felt too excited! Yay!!

Ino: "Yeah! Come on Tsunade! We know you can help!'

Hinata: "Please please! Help Sakura!" she begged.

Tsunade: "Have you think of the consequences? And turning you into your brother, isn't easy at all. How about your body posture, chest, attitude, voice? "

Sakura: "Don't worry Tsunade! Nothing will go wrong..And those complicated stuff you said? It is easy!"

Ino: "Do you agree?? Please.." Her puppy eyes looked irresistible. "Sakura is the only chace for us, to prove the boys that girls are as good as boys."

Tsunade held out a big sighed. I know that look of her face.. She will agree.

Tsunade: "Okay.."

Sakura, Ino, Hinata: "Yay!!!! Thankyou so much!!"

Tsunade start to helping me. She started to choose a perfect contacts colour for me.

Tsunade: "What's his eyes colour? Black?"

Sakura: "Black it is!"

She held out a pair of black contact lens. I tried it on, and it looked perfect. I cant see my emerald green anywhere. In my eyes.

Tsunade: "Perfect! Now.. a wig."

Sakura: "He got long and straight dark hair."

Tsunade: "This one?"

Sakura: "Purrfect!!"

Tsunade: "You need black eyebrows!"

Sakura: "Oh yeah..you're right!" I snapped. I can see my pink eyebrows.

Then we move on doing my chest. She covered my chest, by wrapping and pressing them with a cotton fabric. Now, I cant see my chest at all.

Ino: "Wow! You looked like your brother! Hot!"

Hinata: " But you looked smaller." She giggled.

Sakura: "No problem anyway.. They wont recognize him. He is a new student."

Tsunade: "We are not done yet! You have to practice some 'guys' attitude!"

We went to the streets. I learned how the guys walk and how the way they speak and act.

After that, I got back home and prepare packing my stuff into my luggage and my backpack. I had everything I need. I am well prepared. I went to sleep..Tomorrow is going to be a big day!

Next day,

I went down the stairs, carrying my luggage, my backpack and my basket ball (of course). I can see my mom sitting in the living room and I bet she noticed me.

Mom: "Where are you going?"

Sakura: "To dad's place!"

Mom: "Oh no you don't! Go back upstairs and unpack. We hardly spent time together this summer."

Sakura: I held a big sigh. "Come on mom! I promise you, I will be going to the carnival and attend the debutante ball." I put on my fake smile.I hate to do this! But this is my only chance. Sorry for lying that I go to dad's mom. I am truly sorry.

Mom: " Are you sure?"

Sakura: "Yes mommy.. Karin is going to be there too. I am sure she is going to be at dad's, because Sai is there. And so, I will asked her to demonstrate and teach me about the debutante thing." I can see mom is smiling. She looks proud.

Mom: "Wow! You sure changed your mindpretty fast. My daughter had finally become a lady..Yayyy…So you may go to dad's.." I squeals. "And remember to remind your brother to come to the carnival."

I nodded my head

Sakura: "Sure mom! Bye.. I got to go now. See you at the carnival."

Mother: "Bye honey! Have fun with Karin!!"

I walked out from the door and I can see Tsunade's car infront of my gate.

Tsunade: "Come on!"

Sakura: "Here I come!"

Well, now I am in Tsunade's car. I can see Konoha high from here. We are getting nearer and nearer. I had disguise myself into Sai in uniform in Tsunade's house before we get our way to the school. I felt my heart pumping so fast. I felt so scared. My legs are shaking!!

She stopped the car.

Tsunade: "We're here!"

I stepped out from the car. I can see a group of guys passing by. And I can see a blonde haired one with the ponytail, looked at me, he smile and said "Hi.." OH MY GOD! HE NOTICE ME! I turned myself back into the car.

Tsunade: "What happened?"

Sakura: "Oh my God!! He noticed me! Now take me home!! And never asked me to do this silly things again!!" I whisper

Tsunade: "No way! He was just being friendly! I wont take you home after this hard effort we put in!"

Sakura: "No he is not! He notice!"

Tsunade: 'Now shut up! And go!" she go out from the car, ran to my side, opened the door and dranged me out.

Sakura: "Fiuhh..Okay..I can do this!"

Tsunade: "That's better! Now let me hear the voice."

Sakura: "Yo..Whats up?" I made my voice, and I really think I sounds like my brother..even though a bit run. Hahaa..

Tsunade: " Good. Now, show me the strut."

I walked like a man now..A proud stiff man I am! I have been practicing the whole night.

Tsunade gave me two thumbs up!

Tsunade: " Then, whack a loogie!"

Kruekk!! Puihh!! I spitted on the ground.

Tsunade: "That's my boy! Now go!"

I walked slowly to the gate and keep glancing at Tsunade. She waved.

Tsunade: "Sak wait!" I turned around "Remember! In every girl there is a boy that turns out wrong!Good luck!" She smile and wave bye bye.

I shook my head,wave my hand to her and give her a smile. I'm going to miss her! Hiks..

REVIEW!!

LOVELOVE..


	4. HOT ROOMY?

CHAPTER 4

(HOT ROOMY?)

I made my way inside as I carrying my bags, luggage and my ball. Everyone is looking at me. Some girls smirked at me, they show some interest. I bet I looked handsome ( I admit my brother is handsome). But some girls looked at me with their strange look. She can be right, I am too short for being a guy. The elders, I think they are the teachers, they looked at me strangely too. Some guys giggled at me.

I arrived at the dorm, I made my way in and looking for my room.. Hmm.. 207 eh..

Wow,,guys dorm is really are messy! They do whatever they want! Oh my God!! I got confused..they play balls?skates?playing music? in the dormitory? I can see their undies on the floor. Those stink foods on the floor. Yuck!! Boys are disgusting!

Uh..Theres my room. At the corner! Now,,ughh..where's my key?? Here, I better be quick..SLAM! oupss..I think I closed the door too quickly, I slammed it.I am too shy to turn around, I am going to be in the same room with guy!.Hm,,I wonder how he look like. I think I should turn now..Slowly,slowly..and WOW! HOLY CRAP!…This raven is HOT! I can see there is other 2 guys in the room,one spiky blonde and one black haired pineapple head. Which means…..i am the only girl..and there are 3 guys,,in this room,,now..Hey! I thought there is only 2 boys in a room. One me, and another one must be one of them. Still,,I think this hunky raven man, is hot! Check his body..Oh man!! He is so tall. More than 6 feet I think! Handsome face..His chicken butt raven hair. His onyx eyes. Guess what? He is half naked! I am the luckiest girl in the whole world..if I got to share the same room with him!

Sakura: "Hi!" Oh my God,,girl voice came out..I have to make the boy voice "Err,, nice to meet you! My name is Sai Haruno and which one is my roommate?" I smiled friendly.

The Blondie and the pineapple pointed at the raven!! YAHOO..I AM LUCKY!!

Sasuke: "Hn,,My name is Uchiha Sasuke." We shake hand. I don't want to live his hand..damn..

Naruto: "I am Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde called out. I think he is a bit annoying. His voice is annoying. Shake his hand too.

Shikamaru: "I am Shikamaru. Call me Shika." Shakes hand. I still smile anyway..

I put down my bags.

Sakura: "So,,are you going for the tryout for the basketball team this afternoon?"

Naruto: "Yeah, we are! You too?"

Sakura: "Yes I am!"

Shikamaru: "Sasuke,, Your roommate looks pretty small."

Damt it! Hope he didn't notice it. Fake smile on!

Sakura: "I skip grades! Brilliant huh?? Sshhh..dont tell anyone about this."

Sasuke: he chuckled "Oh yeah.." His hunky sexy voice..damn,,buzzing in my ears.

I sit down on the bed, open my backpack..satrting to unpack my stuff..

Naruto: " Hey! Whats that came out from your bag? Is that tampoons?"

Darn! I forgot!! What should I do now?? Ohh I got an idea..

Sakura: "Err,,this is for my nose!" I quickly unwarped one of my tampons and stick it into one of my nose hole, I felt like a dumbass. Three of them laughed at me.

Naruto: "You got to be kidding me!"

Sakura: "No..You don't know? Michael Jordan always use this whenever his nose bleed."

Shikamaru: "Is that true?" I can see curiosity drawn on their faces.

Sakura: "Of course it is!"

I can see the Uchiha guy laughed and giggle.

Naruto: "Wow,, Sasuke..You'd never laughed a lot like this before. You fine?"

He started to calm down after the blonde asked him this question, seems that he never laugh before.

Sasuke: "Hn?? I'm okay."

Shikamaru: "Well, you had never laugh this mush before, since Ten rejected you."

The raven boy stopped his laugh and giggle all of the sudden. Silence around the room. I can see sadness on his face.

Sasuke: "Stop!" he snapped.

Shika: "Okayokay..I am so sorry! I swear I wont say her name in front of you anymore."

Naruto: "Shika..You are TROUBLESOME!"

Shika: "Hey! That's my word! Shut up dobe!"

The blonde stick out his tounge. Wow,these guys is surely strange.

Then we stop talking. The blonde guy play the computer game, the pineapple head sit on a chair beside the window, I think he'd fallen asleep. The hot Uchiha guy, daydreaming on his bed. He look at the ceiling for so long. Something in his mind disturb him, something about the girl. Why should I be curious? Hum..I should continue unpacked my things.

POSITIVE REVIEW PLEASE.


	5. GAY? I AM NOT!

CHAPTER 5.

( GAY? I AM NOT!)

I am now in the basketball court. I wear a dark grey jumper and a black knee length pants. The coach asked us to stand in a row. He wrote our name down and repeated our names. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru is in the row. Naruto told me the coach name is Hatake Kakashi and he is a pervert. Now I see he looked strange, he cover half of his face, he have a grey hair and black eyes. I wonder what's behind his black cover, or I can say mask?

Kakashi: "Okay guys! Shirts off!"

Huh??? Shirt's off? How about me?? Hello..I am a girl..

Everyone is topless now, except me.

Sakura: "Err,,Coach! I am a shirt!"

Kakashi: "Give me reason!"

Sakura: "I am allergic to sun!" He look at me curiously., then I decided to add " Very very deathly allergic!"

Kakashi: "Well then, you are a shirt nancy boy!"

Nancy boy?? Oh,,whatever!

Kakashi: "Okay boys!! Let's get started!"

We start our try out. I felt terribly tired and exhausted. The basketball court is outdoor and it is too sunny and hot.. I need water!

Then after the try out is over, the coach holding some green and white fabrics.

Kakashi: " Okay!! Now, I will divide your team into two. These people who gets green will be the second string. The one who gets white, will get into the first string."

He started call out names and give hand them the green fabric each person. " Haruno Sai! " He come approaching me..and hand me the fabric "Second string!" Ohhh no..Am I that bad?? Nahh..Its okay anyway! I have to try harder to get to first string.

Kakashi: "Now, the others..Congratulation. First string!"

Yeah..And you know what..The blonde, the pineapple and the raven hottie got in first string. Tell play pretty good in the try out. And I heard from Naruto, Sasuke is the captain/leader of the team, and one of the hottest guy in school. Ehemm,,'most wanted' is what Shikamaru added. Well, don't care! I am here for basketball!!

After we finished the try out, the coach called out " Shower time! Off you go!"

Wait! You said shower?? "OUCH!" Ughh,, Someone bumped me. Who's this asshole? Ughh.." Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "What the heck are you doing? Day dreaming?"

Kakashi: " Hey! Haruno! No shower for you!"

Sakura: "Ohhh..GREAT!"

Kakashi: "The principal needs to see you in his office. Now!"

Sakura: "Okay!! See you later!" I rushed away as fast as I can.

Hmm,,the principal is quite cool though.

_FLASHBACK,_

_Hm,,is this the principal office? KNOCK!KNOCK! Hmm,,I think nobody is in there. I better take a look inside, sit down and wait for him/her. Hm,,Nice office..Red walls and blue ceiling, unique. "Aaahh..What a comfortable sit!" comfy chair eh.._

_Wait! " Sai's file!" I got to open that file drawer. I opened the drawer and lots of files in there. Hm,, Where is it?? Ahaa..this one..So thick?? He is ridiculous. _

"_HEY!! HARUNO SAI??" HAH?? Who's that?? I turned around and I can see a figure of an old man with long grey hair. "How are you??" he asked me._

_Sakura: "I am fine!"_

_Principal: "My name is Jiraiya! Nice to meet you Sai!"_

_Sakura: "Yeah..Nice to meet you too.."_

_Principal: "I asked you to come because..I want to WELCOME YOU to Konoha high!!"_

_Sakura: " Ohh..hehehe.." my fake smile mode :ON._

_Principal: " I am a transfer student myself too. It isn't bad at all. You can talk to me if you have problem."_

_Sakura: "Sure..sure!"_

_Principal: "Now, you can get back to whatever you are doing right now."_

_Sakura: "Huh?? Just that?"_

_Principal :'Yeah..just that.."_

_Sakura: "Ohh..okay then..See you." Strange principal..he doesn't even look at my file.. I mean, Sai's file. Oh well, whatever..it's better anyway.._

_Principal: "See you and have a nice day!"_

_I opened the door, then quickly get out and closed it. _

I rushed away as fast as possible. BLAM!! "OUCH!!" I think I hit someone.

I open my eyes and I saw a brown haired girl in 2 buns. She looks cute though.. "I AM SO SORRY!" I said. "No problem." She said.. I help her picked up her books that fell on the floor because I bumped her just now. I heard the principal door is open and he came out "Ouhh,,I forgot to tell you something. Sexual tention,male female dynamics, all part of high school experience." Then he step back into his office. I started to speak again, "Is he always that friendly?". She chuckled "No..Its him being rude."I saw her cute red watch, Minnie mouse..my favorite character.." Wow,,nice watch!" I complimented her , "Ohh,,thank you..I bought it in disney land.".she replied . "Ohh, really?? I didn't see one." Ouppss!!! I realize I was just talking like 'me', I mean 'me' as me 'Sakura'.. "Ehem…I guess..I got to go and do some guy stuff." I smirked. (guys usually smirk, so,,I try a guy infront of her..after I speak to her in my…. Girly….. attitude.) "Ohh..okay..Nice to meet you.." She smile. I quickly rush off as I said "Nice to meet you too. Have a nice day!" and I give her bye2 wave..

I go for a bath at the shower room on the 3rd floor. No one is there.. So,, this is my chance to have a shower.. I cant stand my sticky body because of the sweat.

In the next morning.

Of course I wear boy outfit, then I

went to the cafeteria for my breakfast and I can see Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru at the round table near the window. So I decided to approach them and have breakfast with them, since I just know the 3 of them.

Sakura: "Hey guys!"

Naruto: "Whats up??"

Sakura: "Can I sit with you?"

Shikamaru: "Sure.."

Sakura: "Soo,,There will be competition against Sand high eh? That will be interesting."

Sasuke: "Why would it be interesting?"

Sakura: "Cause my sister boyfriend, Inuzaka Kiba is the leader of the Sand team."

Naruto: "Huh?? You said Inuzaka Kiba?? HAHAHHAA.."

The three of them laughed.

Sakura: "What are you guys laughing?"

Sasuke: "I made him cry once."

Sakura: "Huh?? That's you?? Wow.."

Good job Sasuke..hihi..

Shikamaru: " I cant believe your sister date him."

Sakura: "Yeah.." yeah.. I am stupid.

Naruto: "Is your sister hot?"

Sakura: "Well, err.. I guess so."

Shikamaru: "Is she older or younger?"

Sakura: "Well, she's my twin."

Naruto: "Wow..Twins eh?? Interesting.."

Shikamaru: "Ehemm.. INCOMING!!"

Hum?? Three of them looked at the brown haired girl in 2 bun, that I hit today. Sasuke looked sad and struggling to see at the same time.

Sakura: "Ehem.. Check that out..She's hot eh?"

Sasuke: "Stop saying that!" he blushed

Sakura: "Ehemm..Someone is in love ehh??"

Naruto: " Hahahaha..She rejected teme, but he still like her. Stupid eh??"

Shika: "Well Sai, She is one of the hottest girl in school. Her ex boyfriend dumped her and she is now in heart broken. Then along came Sasuke, confessing his love to her. And of course she rejected him! "

Sasuke: "Shut your fucking mouth idiots!"

Sakura: " Wow,, is that so?? You are so lame. Nice girls hate that, if you suddenly confess your love to them after they heart broken. Only bitches except the confession."

Three of them look at me with confused gaze. Then Sasuke glanced at the girl and he said "Ohh,,I hate that guy!"

Sakura: "Why?"

Shikamaru: "Ugh.. Lee. He always stick with her."

Naruto: "He's juat another study geek. Sasuke teme is better!"

Sakura: "Yeah..Just look at her. She looks so sad. That eyes..ouhhh.."

They looked at me in confused again.

Naruto: 'Really? How can you know that?"

Sakura: "You know, I can read girls mind. You know its easy.."

The three shakes their heads, and move their sits. Leaving me alone.

Sakura: "Hey!! Where are you going? Hey!Hey!"

The blonde turned around.

Naruto: "We are so sorry are so gay! If you are gay..join that group." He pointed at the group of guys with make up and girly outfits, at the corner of the cafeteria.

*sigh*.. maybe I talked too much as a girl. Damn..i have to call Tsunade.

Ring…Ringggg!! Oupss,who's calling?

Sakura: "Moshi moshi!"

Sai: 'Hey! This is Sai! How r u doing?"

Sakura: "Fine! How about you?"

Sai: 'This is great! So many fans came to us and the girls kept on squelling our nme excitedly. They love us."

Sakura: "Well great for you.."

Sai: "Thanks and hey! Sakura.. I think you are right about Karin. I should dumped her!"

Sakura: 'EXCELLENT! GOOD THINKING! "

Sai: "Thanks again..Yo, I gotta go. See you next week."

Sakura: "Bye.."

Good. He is going to break up with Karin! That's one good news. Now, I have to call Tsunade..

REVIEW.

THANKS. 


	6. THE POPULARITY PLAN

CHAPTER 6

(THE PLAN)

On phone.

Sakura: "Tsunade!! I need your help!"

Tsunade: " Whats the matter?"

Sakura: "Well,, I got problem communicating with the boys here. They think I am gay! So, I got no friends. And I got second string in the basketball game."

Tsunade: "I can help you, if your problem is friends. But I cant help you with your bsket thing."

Sakura: "Okay! How?"

Tsunade: "Here's the plan.."

*NO ONE POV*

In the café.

Naruto: Hey! Your new gay roommate is here!"

Sasuke: " Make it look like we hate no room!"

Shikamaru: "Don't leave any space."

I walk into the Iruka café near the school. I can see the trio reserve the table beside the bar. (the trio= Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru.). I noticed the three of them blocked the sit. But I still came approach them and greet them , this is the part of Tsunade's plan. (She's monitoring me at the corner of the café. "Hi dudes!"..

Shika : "Oh..Hi!"

Ino: "Hi Sai kun darling! What a coincidence! " Ino come towards me and flirt. She wear a short black skirt, white spaghetti stripe and black heels, which make her looks sexy and gorgeous. (part of Tsunade's plan.. Get Ino to flirt with me in front of the boys.)

Sakura: "Ohh.. Hi baby! I missed you."

Ino: "Oohh..me too..I missed you so much,,especially at night!When will you be back.??" She made a seductive voice. I can see, all the guys around looked shock (includes Sasuke,Naruto and Shika) and I'm now the center of the attention. I smirked.

Sakura: "I don't know yet.. I will give you a call." I made a gentleman voice.

Ino: "Okay baby.." She smile and the whisper, " I will be waiting."

Sakura: "Sure thing. See you soon.." I give her a peck on her cheek. (well, me, Ino and Hinata used to kiss on each other cheek, because we are friends since kindergarten)

Ino: "Bye2.." she blinked one of her eyes at me and walk away..

I can see the good sign. Everyone looked amaze.

Hinata: "Hey,, Sai-kun darling!! I missed you." She saw me and hugged me tight. She wear a blue flowery sexy dress. (part of Tsunade's plan too)

I realized Naruto get nose bleed after seeing Hinata.

Sakura: "Ohh hi…I missed you look beautiful!"

Hinata: "Really…Ohh..I cant wait for you to come back. I really need you."

Sakura: " Oh,,I have school here..Maybe we will see each other if I have time."

Hinata: "Okay." She *sighed* and frowned a little bit.. trying to act sad, she looks pretty cute.

Sakura: "Ohh..Dont be sad. I will text you if I have time." I acted cool.

Hinata: "Really??" Her both hands around my neck.

Sakura: "Of course."

Hinata: "Okay then..I got to go. Bye bye" she kissed my forehead. And then she go away.

I can see Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru jaws hanging open. Their eyes are popping out. Naruto seemed to be interested in Hinata. His nose bleed unstopabble. I can see those bleed flowing out of his nose until now. I walked to the bar and order my drink. I noticed Tsunade wearing a cap, at the corner of the café with both of her thumbs up.

*NARUTO POV*

WOW!!THIS IS GIRL IS SO HOT!! HER LONG PURPLE HAIR..HER LAVENDER EYES..UGHH..I WANT HER..OH MY GOD!! I AM IN MY DREAMLAND..

Shikamaru: "Naruto!! Your nose bleeds!"

Naruto: "Huh??" I touch my nose and I see blood all over my hand.. "ARGHH!!!"

Sasuke: "Clean that up!" he threw me a box of tissue.

OH MY GOD! MY NOSE BLEED SO BADLY..

*SHIKAMARU POV*

"He's cool though! An expert?" I said.."Think so.." Sasuke chuckled.. Huh?? What happened to Naruto?"Naruto!! Your nose bleeds!" I shook him.

Naruto: "Huh?? he touch his nose and I can see blood all over his hand now.. "ARGHH!!!" he screamed

Sasuke: "Clean that up!" he threw Naruto a box of tissue.

Hey..Another hot babe over there.. She got strange red hair, but she looks hot. I'll try to flirt.

Shika: "Hey girl! Whats your name?"

Karin: "HEY! ARE YOU HITTING ON ME?" wow,,she looks mean and fierce.

Shika: "Errr???"

Karin: "Hey, let me tell you this. Girls with butts like mine, don't talk to guys with faces like yours. You understand??" She snapped me.

Sasuke just chuckled and smirked. Naruto laughed so badly.

Karin: "Anyway, Do you know Haruno Sai??"

Naruto: "Ohh..There he is!" He pointed at Sai at the bar, I see an old lady whispering mumbling something to him.

The red head girl narrow her eyes..seem that she have minus on her eyes.

Karin: "SAI!!SAI!!"

*SAKURA POV*

Tsunade suddenly came towards me in a hurry and said "Trouble behind you. She might recognize you!"

Karin: "SAI!!SAI!!"

Sakura: "Damn it!" Its Karin!! I tried to run away…. Not letting her come closer me.

Karin: "HEY! HARUNO SAI! COME HERE YOU!" She screamed and chasing me around the café.

Sakura: "WHAT KARIN?"

Karin: "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME??" (Still running around, I tried to hide my face.

Sakura: "WE ARE OVER KARIN!! I ADMIT THAT YOU ARE HOT! SMOKIN' HOT!! EVERY GUYS ADMIT THAT TOO..BUT WHEN I GOT TO KNOW YOU MORE. YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER ANGRY BITCH AND I GET TO SEE THROUGH WHO YOU REALLY ARE!! WHICH IS **UGLY**!!AGAIN!! WE ARE OVER KARIN!!"

Karin ran out the café with her embarrassed face. I can hear people giving me an applaus and Sasuke, Shika and Naruto call me up and asked me to sit with them.

Naruto: "Oh Mann. Your cool!"

Shikamaru: "How did you 'do' that??"

Sakura: "I am a player and a pro in my previous school."

Naruto: "You have to teach me!"

Well, everything works out pretty well. Tsunade's plan is a success. Everyone girls and boys in school trying to be friendly to me. They give me high five whenever I pass through them. Boys asked me how to chase hot girls and girls flirt with me. Cool eh??

" Yo! You are cool!" a guy with the hat giving me a high five.

Sakura: "Thanks dude!!"

A black haired girl smirked at me and said "Hey Sai, call me if you have time." She is obviously flirting with me. Hahahaha.. See what I mean? Everything work out pretty well.

Review please.

Thanksthanks..:)


	7. THE DEAL

CHAPTER 7

(THE DEAL)

It's time for the biology class. I went inside the lab and I can see Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru also in the class. Naruto waved at me and asked me to sit with them. So, of course I agree.

Shikamaru: "How's your day popular guy?"

Sakura: "Fine fine! How About you?"

Shikamaru: "Troublesome day."

Naruto: "Everyday is troublesome for Shika." He chuckled.

Sasuke: "Hn.."

Sakura: "Hey, Sasuke. You like to 'hn' a lot."

Naruto: "He always do. Sometimes we got confused whether he said yes or no to our question, because the answer is always 'hn'. "

Sasuke: "Whatever."

Shika: "There she is!" Shika pointed, at the lab door. Sasuke blushed. It's the 2 buns girl.

Naruto: "EHEM!EHEM!"

Sakura: "Hey,, Quit blushin', that's lame!"

Naruto: "Hahahahaa.."

Teacher: "Okay guys.. Welcome back to school. This term we will be having some new students. So I wanted to arrange new groups. Take one of the names in the jar and he/she is going to be your group mate." The teacher held me the jar and I picked one of the small paper inside. Everyone got one too.

Sakura: "Shizuka Tenten?" I said out loud, so maybe the person can hear it.

The 2 hair bun girl looked at me, she smile and wave. I wave back.

Naruto: "Oh my God!!"

Sasuke looked down. And said " Please change with me! I got Fin." He begged me.

Sakura: "I am sorry! I call her name out loud!"

Shikamaru: "Ohh man!! You got Fin? Well, she got a little something something!"

Naruto: "Yeah,, big round glasses and asthma."

I can see that girl, see got 2 ponytail tied up on her hair. Big, super big glasses. She smile sweetly and waved at Sasuke. Damn she is the lucky one.

Sakura: "Okay, see you guys soon." I quickly pack my stuff and walked to Tenten.

Shikamaru: "Tch tch, some guys just walk in the light." He tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

They all made their ways to their own group.

Sakura: "Well, hello.. Nice to meet you again."

Tenten: 'Hi. Whats your name? I forgot to introduce myself before. I'm Shizuka Tenten."

Sakura: "My name is Sai. Haruno Sai. And hey, let me tell you something. I really really dislike looking at digestive systems. I might puke or even faint. So, I need your help with that." I smile to her and she smile back too.

Tenten: "Wow, Some guys wont admit that."

Sakura: "Hahahha..Really?" Oh my God! I think I'm on the flow again.

Tenten: "Yeah..Thats good though."

Sakura: "Thanks." Phew! She's complimenting me.

Lee and Sasuke kept on looking at our place. Lee sits very near to Tenten. He is sucks.

Lee: " Tenten!! I'm always honest!"

Tenten: "Yes Lee.."

I took out my brother note books. and Tenten looked at it.

Tenten: "Hey,What's that paper? Can I see?" She snactched it before I can keep the paper. That's probably one of Sai's lyrics.

Sakura: "No..No..Its just.."

Tenten: " Hmm,, Staring at the moon so blue.."

Ugh,, Definetely Sai's lyric.

Tenten: "Turning all my thoughts to you. Hey,, this is a lyric?"

Sakura: "Yeah..I wrote it."

Tenten: "Wow. This is good." She smiled.

Sakura: "Well, uh..Thanks."

Lee: " Tenten!! I wrote lyrics too!! I loveee youu..Ohh yes I do!!" He sing.

Tenten ignores him. I looked at Sasuke, he is frowning, looking at Sandy.

*SASUKE POV*

What the heck?? I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO BE IN GROUP WITH TENTEN! Tch,,my lucky roommate.

Fin: "I am going to be your best lab partner ever!" Her smile is flirtatious.

This is silly!! I need to talk to Sai after lesson.

*SAKURA POV*

Lesson is over. I got out of the class. Tenten said bye bye to me, then she turned away, going to the hallway. I can feel a hand tapping my shoulder. Then it drag my hand backwards. "HEY!! WHATS THE BIG IDEA?" I screamed. It is Sasuke.

Sasuke." We need to talk."

Sakura: "What about?"

Sasuke: " Tenten, you fool! Since you are her lab partner. Tell her or you know,, convince her to go out with me."

Ohh..Need my help ehh.. He's kind of cute. I smirked.

Sakura: "Hahhha..That's easy. But I need payback."

Sasuke: "Simple. I'll teach you basketball until you get to the first string. Deal?"

OHH..BRILLIANT!!

Sakura: "DEAL!!" I smile widely. I got a great chance to beat Sand!! Yeay!!

So, the deal is on! I practice basketball every morning and afternoon with Sasuke. He taught me pretty well. He is good. No wonder he is the captain. I also work pretty hard myself. I woke up at 4 every morning, just for basketball. I also have to help Sasuke, talk to Tenten and convince her to go out with him. Now is the chance.. Biology lesson.

Sakura: "Err,, Tenten.. What do you think about Sasuke?" I glance at Sasuke.

Tenten: "Hmm.. Just okay. Why?" she said, as she follow my glance. I can see Sasuke smirked seductively at her.

Sakura: "He's kind of cool you know. You should go out with him sometime."

Tenten: "Uh?? No way! You got to be kidding me."

Sakura: "Why??"

Tenten: "I don't know. I don't have that kind of feeling to him. He said he love me before. I rejected him."

Sakura: "You know, you should give it a try. Try going out with him."

Tenten: "You mean, he is not another dumb jock who want to go out with me because he wants to be able to tell his friends about it but,,"

Sakura: "But is too insecure to treat you as equal."

Tenten: "That's right!"

Sakura: "Tell me about it!"

Tenten: "You know what? You are the first guy, who hasn't try anything with me."

Sakura: "Trust me. You are not my type."

Tenten: "Really? Why not?" she look amaze and shock at the same time.

Sakura: "I prefer you as my friend. Try my advice, give him a chance. " I pointed at Sasuke.

Tenten: "Umm,, I have to think about that." She nod her head.

Sakura: "Good." I look at our project now, a very big lizard. A died lizard, and it had been cut open.. Today topic is about the digestive system! (I hate this lesson.) . Het..I wonder what this is… "Ten, What is this?" I pointed at one of the digestive system.

Tenten: "Ahh.. It is his kidney."

I felt my head spinning and blank all of the sudden. I fell of the chair, which is obviously… I faint. I can hear Tenten scream.

They woke me up at last. I am still in the lab. They said I fainted for few minutes.

*LEE POV*

*sigh* Tenten..TENTEN..I LOVE YOU..I stare around my room full with Tenten's photos and pictures.

"Minty..You know I always love Tenten..All this four years and suddenly a transfer student come and she started to acting like a love struck teenager!" I look at Minty, my spider. "Minty!! I have to get Tenten attention! But how?"

"Hey!! I got an idea!! Minty,, You will help me.." I smirked. I let Minty out of his cage and let him go, hihihihi.. I should pretend that Minty is really lost by himself, I will asked Tenten's help tomorrow and she give her attention to me and Minty. Hihihihi..

*NO ONE POV*

The basketball team are having their exercise. Sakura works better now than before, which impress Kakashi.

They practice throwing balls to partners. The ball must got on the ground before reach the partners hand. So Naruto throw the ball on the ground, position it to Sakura. Sakura is ready to catch. But the ball seem to cross the way abit below, which made it hit her nut. (I mean, his nut, Sakura's vagina/ Sai's nut.).Everyone was so shocked. Sakura didn't realize ,because she didn't feel pain, cause she's a girl..without nuts, until 'EW!!" Naruto snapped. "OW!! That must be hurt!" Shikamaru snapped to. Sakura then realize, and she hold her 'nut' pretend to be painful "OHH…FOR THE LOVE OF GOD..IT HURTS!".

*SAKURA POV*

Then, school days over. I went back to the dorm and to my room. I opened the door and I can see Sasuke sitting in front of his laptop.

Sakura: "Hey dude.. Who's your daddy? I talked to her and she said, she will have to think about that. Now all you have to do is, ask her out!"

Sasuke.: 'Really?? Wow, you really good. Hey,, the problem is, I'm not good at communicating with girls. See how I got rejected by Tenten? And honestly, I never dated a girl."

Sakura: "Why not? Your hot!" Oupss.

Sasuke: "Sorry? What did you said?"

Sakura: "Ohh..I mean,, you look attractive for girls. I heard you are one of the most popular boy in school."

Sasuke: " I don't know.. . I'm just,,,, not good at talking to them."

Sakura: 'Oh my God! I cant believe you are like that." I really really cant believe him. He is so sweet." Okay now..I will practice talking to you…. I will pretend as a girl."

Sasuke: "Okay.. "

Sakura: I cough a bit and speak in my original voice, "Hi,,I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you."

Sasuke eyes look,,,, almost popped out..

Sasuke: 'How did you do that?"

Sakura: This time guy version : ON "I always imitate my sister. Okay now.. Ask me something!"

Sasuke: "Err,,,,err.. I don't know.."

Sakura: "Come on..Anything..Try 'chocolate'."

Sasuke: "Errr,, Do you like chocolate?"

Sakura: "Girly mode : ON "Ohh,,I like it very much, especially Cadbury."

Sasuke: "Ohh..me too.."

Sakura: Guy mode : ON " SEE?? WE ARE ON THE FLOW!"

Sasuke: "What??"

Sakura: "You are doing fine.. Hey,, you can do this. Try and talk to her."

Sasuke: "Hey!!! Whats that??????" He pointed at a big fuzzy spider crawling beside my feet."

Sakura: "ARGHHH!!!!!!!! SPIDER!!!"

Sasuke: "ARGHH!! GET IT OUT!!" Sasuke and I hugged each other and we jumped up his bed. We look at each other and I realize he is a BOY! DAMN!!

Sakura: "ARGH!!!"

Sasuke: "ARGHH!!" We release.

Sakura: "HEY!! YOU GET HIM OUT! YOU ARE THE MAN…Err,I mean,,BIGGER MAN!! ARGHHH!!!!" Both of use still hugging and we jumped to my bed. We hugged each other agin. I am too scrared of spiders. They are disgusting!!!!

Sasuke: "His out!! HIS OUT!!" The spider walked out from our room.

Sakura: "Phew!!" Both of us breath hardly. Trying to catch some air.

Sasuke: "Hey!! Stop your girly voice..It scares me!!"

Sakura: "And you..I cant believe you scared of spider."

Sasuke: "You too.."

RINGG!!RING!!!!!!

Sakura and Sasuke: " ARGHHH!!!!" We then stop and looked at each other. It was just the phone.

" Sai! Remember to come to the carnival on Sunday. You and your sister have to be there." PIPPP.. Its mom. She's leaving a voice message. AND Oh my God… CARNIVAL!!

Sakura: "Shit!! I totally forgot about carnival."

Ssauke: "You are going the too??"

Sakura: "Yeah..My mom is in the lady like club and she asked me and my sister to help her in carnival."

Sasuke: "Yeah..Me too. My mom is one of them too."

Sakura: 'Oh my God, this is not good.."

Ssauke: "Why not? Tenten is going to be there. Her mom is one of the lady like club too." He said and walked towards the bathroom.

Sakura: "Huh???? Tenten is going to be there. So do I, my sister, mom, Karin and you.. GREAT!" Darn!!!! Life is hard!! What should I do?? I throw myself on my bed.

*NO ONE POV*

The next day, in biology class. Lee distribute papers that wrote ' MISSING SPIDER' on it. He dicided to distribute it to the whole class. The first person he gave the paper to is Tenten.

Lee: 'Tenten.. Minty is missing since last night."

Tenten: "Ouhh..Thats bad."

Lee: " Yeahh..and if you found him, don't feed him.."

Tenten: "Okay.."

He continue distributing the papers and Tenten continue to talk to Sakura, alias Sai.

POSITIVE REVIEW NEEDED.

THANKS. 


	8. CARNIVAL

CHAPTER 8

(CARNIVAL)

Sakura/Sai, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru enter the carnival. The carnival is full with crowds of people, balloons, clowns and etc.

*SAKURA POV*

Sakura: "Ugh..I hate carnivals."

Suddenly I saw Tenten, she's passing by us. She look at me and said,

Tenten: "Hey.." She wave lightly at me. "I'm working on the kissing booth. Come see me." Then she walk away.

Sasuke: "Ohh,, I love carnivals." He follow Tenten (without Tenten knowing).

Naruto: "Hey, Where are you going teme?"

Sasuke: " Isn't this obvious?"

Sakura: "Tenten." I shrugged.

I looked around and I saw Karin. Damn it! Why is she has to be here!

Sakura: "Oh shit!"

Shikamaru: "What happened?"

Sakura: "Nothing.. Just my psycho ex."

Karin looked at me from far. She noticed me. She narrowing her eyes " SAI?"

Ughh..I have to run.

Fiuhh.. save for now. Theres the toilet.. I got to change and meet up with mom.

Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

*NO ONE POV*

Sakura get into the box toilet (public, and its individual per box. Lucky her eh..). She changed to her white mini dress (above the knee). She pull off her wig, eyebrows and her contacts out. She put everything in her backpack, she kept it pretty save.

Her long pink hair is out, emerald eyes. Cherry blossom is on her way.

*SAKURA POV*

Now everything is ready.. Welcome back Sakura. Hm,, where is mom?

I can see mom outside the clown changing room.

Sakura: "Hey mom!"

Mom: "Hey honey!! Wow, you are such a lady.. Ohh, I am so proud of you!" she hugged me excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

Sakura: "Okay mom. I got to go now!"

Mom: "Wait wait wait! Where you think you are going? You have the next shift at the kissing booth. And where is your brother? Tell him, he got a shift at the ice cream cart."

Sakura: *sigh* "Okay mom!" I rushed away.

BUMP! "OUCH!!" I bumped at someone and I can feel a strong arm caught me.

Sasuke: "Hey.. You okay?" I blinked my eyes twice and OH NO! Its Sasuke.

Sakura: "Ughh I am fine.." I tried to look away.

Sasuke: "Hey..You look familiar. Do I know you somewhere?"

Sakura: "Nope!" I rushed away again. I scared he will notice me.

Kiba: " Hey Sakura!"

A hand caught mine. I turned around and look.. He is Kiba.

Sakura: "What do you want?"

Kiba: "Ohh,,baby..Dont be like this because of the stupid basket issue. Please be a girl for 5 seconds."

Sakura: *SIGH* I held up my hand and starting to count from 1 to 5 second"Okay.. first, it's not a stupid basket issue and you are a jerk!! Woww,,look at this..5 second up!" SLAP! I slapped him..I am too pissed. Then I strated to rushed away to the kissing booth.

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

*NO ONE POV*

Tenten kissing a lot of guys in the kissing booth, from yound to old. Sasuke is still in the que, waiting to pay for his price. After the geek guy infront of her. It will be his turn.

Naruto: "Ohh.. After 4 years, teme is finally going to fulfill his dream!"

Shikamaru: "Yeah..Life is great! Life is good..Life is just…"

Sakura: "Hey..My turn."

Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru looked shock.

Tenten: "Ohh hi!! Its good you are here..Thank God! Hey, be careful with that old man chewing the gum, its not gum."

Sakura: "Ewww.."

Tenten: 'Hey,, Do I know you?"

Sakura: "No.." faking a smile on my face.

She look at me with that suspicious look, and then she walked away.

It's Sasuke turn.

Sasuke: "Hey..I.. er..this ticket was suppose to be for that girl."

Sakura: "Uhuuu?"

Sasuke: "Er,, I mean,, err..You know..you are too..like her." (he means hot!)

Sakura: "Ow,, Thanks.."

A kid standing at the back seem very impatient. "Hey dude!! Come one. Your paying for it!"

Sasuke: "Ohh,,shut up!" he hissed at the kid.

Sakura: " Okay.. Now.."

Sasuke: "I think we should kiss."

Both of them slowly get nearer to each other. Then at last, their lips met. Sakura held out her tongue, and Sasuke reply. Sakura didn't close her eyes at first, but she started to enjoy the kiss as they make out..Sasuke too. Then he realize its time to stop, he pulled away. "Nono..Dont.." Sakura whisper.. Sakura pull him in again and they both continue their make out. Both enjoyed it very much. The kid behind Sasuke complain "Hey, the motel is across the street!". But both the pinky and the raven ignore. Naruto and Shikamaru, both, look at them in amaze. Until,,,

Kiba: " What is this?" Kiba came. He got steamed up, seeing her girlfriend (hey..EX girlfriend) making out with another guy, especially the guy that made him cry once. He separate Sakura and Sasuke away from each other.

The kid behind Sasuke: "Hey!! Butt out!"

Sasuke: "What do you want lady boy?"

Kiba: "Excuse me doofus? You!! Are making out with my girlfriend!"

Sakura: "EX- girlfriend!" she explained.

Sasuke: "Oh..So you are Sai's twin sister."

Kiba: "And you are about to die!" They both looked ready to fight.

Sakura: "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Sasuke: " She's right! We should make things done on the court next week."

Kiba: 'Oh,, Sure..How about we end at NOW?" he punched Sasuke's jaw hard. And of course Sasuke punch back..They both attact each other in the crowd. Sakura kept on screaming at them "STOP!! STOP!!" , but they wont listen.

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Then Sakura came between them and accidently got a punch from Kiba (on her stomach). "ARGHH!!!!!" she screamed..

Sasuke: "Hey..You okay??"

Sakura fell on the floor and everyone is staring at them. Suddenly Sakura get up and..

Sakura: "WHAT THE F**K DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING??" She got so angry and she kicked Kiba's butt hard. She jumped onto Kiba's shoulder and started to hit his head hard.. BUMP!!BUMP!!BUMP!!.. "STOPP!!!!!!!It hurts!". She then stop and get down from Kiba, then she look up at Sasuke, narrowing her eyes, frowning. "YOU WANT TO GET ONE TOO?? ARE YOU BOTH ENOUGH?" her eyes is flaming. "Okay..we are done. He started it first actually." Sasuke and Kiba, both rolled their eyes at each other. Sakura's mom then stepped out, she looked so angry.." WHAT IS HAPPENING IN HERE?" she looked at her daughter and the 2 guys furiously. Another lady, standing beside Sakura's mom is Sasuke's mom, long black hair, and onyx eyes, she looks furious too, "You three! Go home now!" she said spontaneously.

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

REVIEW.

XOXOXOX..


	9. JEALOUSY

CHAPTER 9

(JEALOUSY)

I go back to dorm after that horrible day.

I entered the room and see Sasuke is day dreaming on his bed. Throwing his ball up and down against the ceiling.

Sakura: "Hey! How's your day?" I decided to greet him. I felt pretty sorry, I'd shouted at him today. He got up from his bed slowly, then position himself sitting up on his bed.

Sasuke: 'Hi.. It sucks. I got into your sister's ex."

Sakura: "Wow.. What happened??"

Sasuke: " I kissed her.. If you don't mind..Anyway, its for charity."

Ughh..I don't want you to think that it is just for the charity!! Tch..

Sakura: "Heyhey!! It's fine for me. If you meet her again, you can freely go ahead and KISS the crap out of her!" I snapped.

Sasuke: "Ugh?? Then how about Tenten? Just forget about her and move on with your sister?"

Sakura: " Well, what is your heart telling you? Which one do you prefer to see NAKED?"

Sasuke: "Huh?? No.. I never think of that. Why?? Why do you always think in that way? I thought, having a relationship with an opposite sex doesn't mean, we only have to do such a thing. Its all about socialite and care."

I don't know he is this gentle.. He's so nice. That means he is a virgin?

Sakura: "Wow,, I don't know you are so,, sensitive. You are such a gentle." I smirked.

Sasuke: "Hn,, HEY! What I had just said to you. Don't even think about telling the others. Or..or.. I kill you!" He throw his basket ball at me, I caught it. He looked ashamed and he sleep on his bed. I relax on my bed and whisper "Okay..If you said so.."

*NO ONE POV*

The next day..

Sakura and Sasuke are both in the gym. Sasuke is working out and Sakura keep staring at him, she never get bored. Then finally, Sasuke stop.

Sasuke: "Hey..I think I'm going to ask your sister out."

Sakura: "Really? I'd love too."

Sasuke: "What?"

Sakura: "No,, I mean, she'd love too. You need her number?"

The coach came,

Kakashi: "Hey! Haruno!"

Sakura: "Yes sir?"

Kakshi: "You are in for the first string!" he hand Sakura a white cloth.

Sakura : "I AM??" she looked so excited.

Kakashi: 'No you are not!" He lied.

Sakura: "ARGHH!! I MAKE IT!! THANKS COACH!!!" The coach walked away and smirked.

Sakura was too excited and so do Sasuke..

Sasuke: "You make it!"

Sakura: "Yeahhhhhh!!!!" They hugged each other. Sakura can feel his body. She get addicted. She rub Sasuke's back slowly, up and down and until his butt. Sasuke is shock and they separate. "What are you doing? Anyway, Congratulations."

Sakura: "Thanks man!"

Sasuke: "The coach noticed your improvements."

Sakura: "You helped me. So thanks!!"

Both smile at each other.

Meanwhile,, Tenten and one of her friend I also in the gym. She kept on staring at Sakura, who she thinks is Sai.

Tenten: "He's so hot!"

Her friend: " Sasuke? Yes he is!"

Tenten: "No!! I mean Sai!"

Her friend: "Oh,, really eh?"  
Tenten: 'Yeah..But he said, I am not his type."

Her friend: "Huh?? Why not? You are everyone's type."

Tenten: "But not his."

Her friend: "Hmm,, Girl, you have to start doing something!"

Tenten: 'But what?"

Her friend: "Make him jealous. Start to go out with other guys and make him jealous."

Tenten: "Well, that's a good idea."

She walk towards Sasuke and Sakura/ Sai.

Tenten: "Hey Sasuke-kun!" She call Sasuke flirtatiously.

*SAKURA POV*

Why the heck is she suddenly calling Sasuke with a 'kun' behind?

Sasuke: "Oh,,Hey…Hi.."

Tenten: " Wow,, you got a great body eh.."

And Ssauke looked fly..!! This girl is getting on my nerves!!

Sakura: "Heyy..hey Sasuke.. Here's Sakura's phone number!"

Sasuke keep staring at Tenten and he use one of pushing my face away.

Tenten: "I think we should go out together sometime."

Sasuke: "Well,emm,,umm..Yes..Defenitely!" He replied her shyly.

Sakura: "Hey!! How about Sakura!!"

Sasuke: "Hn.." Still staring at Tenten.

Tenten: " Okay then. Tomrrow, 8pm at the café next door. Bye, See you." She winked and smile sweetly.

Sasuke giggle a bit and then turn around and look at me.

Sasuke: "You had succeed!! You did it man!!"

Ugh… He's such an asshole! I have to go and talk to Tenten. Its impossible, she suddenly changed her mind.

I rushed out of the gym, looking for Tenten, leaving Sasuke behind.

Now, there she is!  
Sakura: "Hey!! Tenten!!"

Tenten: "Yes?" she smiled.

Sakura: "Why suddenly you changed your mind and go out with Sasuke?"

Tenten: "I took your advice."

Sakura: "Hey,,it's impossible you suddenly change your mind! Tenten!! Sasuke is not a piece of meat! He's a boy with feelings!"

Tenten: "And I am a girl with feelings!" She answered me spontaneously and she chuckled.

Sakura: "I cant believe this is!"

Tenten: "Well, we can get on double date tomorrow. She turned her head around and saw Fin jogging pass us. "Fin can join us. She will be glad to be your date!" Fin stop and smile at both of us. Damn!! This is going too overly..COMPLICATED!"

*NO ONE POV*

Sasuke and Tenten is sitting together. Tenten make sure her distance isn't too close to Sasuke. She didn't even stare at Sasuke. They both are waiting for Sakura (who is Sai, by now) and Fin.

Sasuke decided to speak. "Hey, Do you like chocolate?"

Tenten look at him, frowning. And she didn't answer her.

Then Sakura and Fin come.

Tenten get closer to Sasuke, to show to Sakura that she and Sasuke is now a couple.

Naruto and Shikamaru is sitting at the other table. Intend to spy on Sasuke and Tenten. As Shika saw Fin is Sai's/Sakura's date, he starts to complain. "This is a shit! Whenever I try to asked Fin out, you guys laugh at me. And when Sai did, none of you complain."

Tenten: "Hey! Finally you both come."

Sakura look pissed whenever she look at both of them.

Sakura: "Sorry we were late."

Tenten: "So,, Sai,, Me and Sasuke were just talking about how lucky I am to meet such a gentle man like him." She smile excitedly, looking at Sai, er..Sakura.

Sasuke: "You did?"

Tenten: "Emm,, I was about to."

Then Tenten turned to Sasuke and kiss his ear. Made him kiss her back. Sakura looked freaking pissed by that time. She felt she wanted to throw out. She cant stand it anymore, and she got up from her chair.

Sakura: "Sorry! I have to go now..I want to,,shave."

She then walked away. Leaving Sasuke, Tenten and Fin behind.

Tenten get up too. "Um,, I guess I better go now. What a nice date. Thank you, we should go some other time." She said to Sasuke.

Sasuke sigh heavily. Looking at smiling Fin and asked her, "Do you like chocolate?"



Hope you love it.

Again, review!!


	10. CAT FIGHT

CHAPTER 10

( CAT FIGHT )

*SAKURA POV*

I hate to attend this lady like conference thing! One good thing about it is just 'the free lunch'. And in this conference, I am going to see Tenten's face again!! This is sucks.

*NO ONE POV*

Mikoto standing infront of everyone, speaking.

" Ladies..today, we are going to go with the guidelines, for the crisper lady like on tray in the society."

Sakura is wearing a blue dress and white heels, which she hates to wear. And she also holding her white purse, which she hates to carry.

The door to the conference room is closed and so Sakura pushed it hardly with her both hands, and her purse almost hit a bottle of wine on the small table next to the door. Made everyone shocked. "Ouppss..Sorry!" She can see Mikoto (Sasuke's mom, the long black haired lady.) standing infront of everyone. Which is clear that, Sakura interrupted her speaking. Karin said " Make sure she's in the back for the group photo." Which made Sakura glare at her.

Sakura place herself in one of the dining table, full with old women. And when the lunched is served. She picked herself a piece of chicken with her hand and start to eat with her hand and chew it roughly, as she noticed Tenten, sitting at the corner of the room, giggling, laughing and talking to her friend. The elders are looking at Sakura with a digust look. Mikoto look at Sakura and said "Sakura darling, remember, chew like you have a secret.". Sakura giving Mikoto a fake smile and continue eating.

Tenten is now getting up from her chair, heading to the restroom and Sakura get up too, to follow her. "Excuse me ladies." She said to the elders before she go.

In the restroom,

Sakura see Tenten putting on her lip gloss at the sink. Sakura approach at the sink beside's Tenten's.

Sakura: "Hi.."

Tenten: "Hey..Nice to meet you..Oh,,hey,,aren't you the one who saved me at the kissing booth?"

Sakura: "Yes, that's me."

Tenten: "Wow, What a coincidence."

Sakura: "Yeah..And I heard you are going out with that Uchiha Sasuke guy. Is that rumor true?"

Tenten: "I did. Once."

Sakura: "You kissed him?"

Tenten: "No."

Sakura: "So? I have to remind you one thing about kissing him. He got this saliva problem. When you kissed him, you will feel drown. Buekk..buekk!!"

Tenten: "Yuck!!!! Is that true??"

Sakura: "Yes, it is. Anyway, wish you guys happiness."

Tenten: " Huh?? No. We are nothing like that."

Sakura: "Huh?? What do you mean?"

Tenten: "Well, heres the truth. I actually have a thing with his roommate. I was just going out with him, to make his roommate jealous."

Sakura is too shocked. She blinked her eyes twice, and look at herself in the mirror, then she shook her head.

Tenten : 'I know, I am making things complicated. But you know what? I worth trying though. Sasuke roommate is so handsome and its not anyway handsome. He's so sweet, charming and gentle."

Sakura: "Can I give you some advice?" Tenten nooded. "Enough is enough!!"

Tenten: 'Yeah..I have to stop!"

Sakura: "You are making a really tangled web."

Tenten: 'Big one."

Sakura: "So you should 'let the chips fall where they may' !"

Tenten: 'Yes! I will.. When I see him next time, I am going to march right up to him.."

Sakura: "Yes you march!"

Tenten: "And I am going to kiss him passionately, until the person he hates feel the passion too."

Sakura: "W-W-What?"

A flush sound was heard in one of the toilet room, and the door is opened hard by Karin in there. She heard everything.

Sakura: "Well, this is bad."

Karin" Hello Sakura." She smile fakely. "And hello to you! You little HOME WRECKER!" She glare at Tenten and snapped her.

Tenten: "Excuse me..Who are you?"

Karin: "I am Sai's girlfriend!"

Sakura: "EX- girlfriend."

Karin: 'Ugh!! Can every one stop saying that?"

Tenten: "Oh..So, you are that girl who he dumped at the café."

Karin: "No! He didn't dumped me."

Tenten: "Yes he did. It was a very HUGE dumping!"

Karin push Tenten, making her fall.

Sakura: "Hey! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sakura drag Karin. But Karin pull the pinkette and pushed her into the couch beside the sink. "Hey! You are messing with the wrong man!" Then Sakura started to attack Karin. She jumped on top of Karin and started to hitting her head. "Oh you little bitch!" Karin squeal and throw Sakura against one of the toilet room door. Tenten push Karin back on the floor andstarted to make her way out. But the red hair wont give up. She hold on Tenten's leg and she drag it, which made Tenten fall. Sakura sit on Karin's body on the floor, biting her hands.

Meanwhile, the ladies at the dining room heard squealing and screaming sound came from the restroom. Mikoto ran to the rest room and she saw 3 girls hitting each other.

"What is this? Sakura..Why did I always found you in this kind of situation?" she asked the pinkette. "Hehe..Bad timing?" she replied.

 thanks.

Review.


	11. MISSUNDERSTANDING

CHAPTER 11

(MISSUNDERSTANDING)

Lee is too suspicious about Sai Haruno. So he check him up, on Sand high memorandum moment book.

*LEE POV*

Hmm..Haruno..Haruno..Haruno..Here she is.. Umm..Twins? 'Sai Haruno and Sakura Haruno?' Something is very suspicious about him. I have that feeling.. I don't know why..I have to find out! I got to find the principal and discuss about this. Because I have an idea that Sai Haruno is a girl.

Lee: "Principle! I got to discuss some things with you."

*NO ONE POV*

Lee go to approach the principal at the school garden, who is gardening.

Principle Jiraiya : "What's up Lee?"

Lee: "There's something odd about this little boy name, Sai Haruno. I think he is a she."

Jiraiya: "Huh?? The new transfer student? Are you sure? You must be wrong Lee. He is a pure blooded Japanese man."

Sakura passed by them, talking on the phone, debating with her mom. (she didn't see Jiraiya or even Lee, because they are behind a big bushes, that Jiraiya still cutting.

Sakura: "Mom!! It's very hard to run in heels! I wont wear it!" she stopped talking

for a while and continue " Ouhh mom!! Heels are man inventions that made women butt looks smaller…" Then she walk off.

Both Jiraiya and Lee is in shock.

Jiraiya: " Lee,,"

Lee: "Yes principle?"

Jiraiya: "Have you ever try running in heels?"

And Lee decided to investigate more about Sai.

Karin just got back home. She heard her telephone BEEP! And says "Karin..This is Sai. I am now in Seoul and when I got back, I wanted to tell you something really important!" BEEP!

Sasuke get off of his motorcycle. He smile as he saw Tenten from the far.

Tenten looked excited at something. Probably someone. She then whisper "I can do this!"

She ran towards a man, who had just came out from a cab, and kissed him passionately. Without looking at his face again, she whisper to him at his ear. " Staring at the moon so blue. Turning all my thoughts to you. See you at the game tomorrow." Then she run away from that man. The man turn his head and looking at the run-away girl, who had just kissed him. He smirked. "Hey,, I'm started to like this school."

Sasuke saw everything. He is hurt.

*SAKURA POV*

WEW,,What a hard day today..Hmm,, I am here at last. My lovely with with my hot roommate. "Hey Sasuke." Hm,, he didn't answer me. Why he look so desperate, sitting on that chair? "Hey..What happened to you?" He then glared at me.

Sasuke: " You know what? It's so funny, when someone who I trusted, actually they turn around and stab you at the back?" He looked serious. But I don't know what he mean. Maybe he know I am Sakura.

Sakura: "What are you talking about??"

Sasuke: "You what I'm talking about!!"

Sakura: "No I don't!"

Sasuke: "I saw you kissing her!"

Sakura: "Kiss who?"

Sasuke: "Tenten! You idiot!" he shouted at me. I still don't get it.

Sakura: "I never kiss her!"

Sasuke: "You came out at the cab and.."

Sakura: "WHAT CAB?" He walk toward me, nearer and nearer, I step backwards.

Sasuke: "YOU USED ME! FOR BASKETBALL!!"

Sakura: " NO I AM NOT!! TENTEN IS THE ONE WHO USED YOU!"

Sasuke: "WHAT?" He walk nearer at me, I keep on walking backwards until I met the end of the room. The door.

Sakura: "She was just using you to make me jealous! But Sakura..She's crazy about you and she thinks about you every second!"

Sasuke: "Why don't you and your sister have a great life together!"

He pushed me out of the door. He kicked me out…from his room, which is MY room too. The big game is going to be tomorrow..Against Sand. I must win!

*sigh* I think I should sleep at the garden bench toninght.

"2005, 206, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010." Fin said and step by step doingner Michael Jackson move and sit next to me.

Sakura: "Hi Fin."

Fin: "Hi.. Why are you here?"

Sakura: "I got kicked out from my room. By my roommate..AND TOMORROW IS THE BIG GAME! DARN IT!"

Fin: "Wow..Poor you. Do you want a room? Come to my place."

Then I decided to go to Fin's room to sleep.

*NO ONE POV*

Sai get into his room. He realize his roommate (Sasuke) had doze off. He put his backpack on his bed and look around the room. He was surprised "Wow..Sakura prepared everything." He smirked.


	12. THE GAME

CHAPTER 12

(The game)

*NO ONE POV*

Sasuke got up from his sleep and from his bed. Quickly get a shower, and preparing himself for the big game today. He's just ignoring his roommate who is still sleeping.

Sai is sleeping topless. It is very unusual for Sasuke to had actually seen him topless. Well, Sasuke didn't care much about that though.

Naruto and Shikamaru came into the room.

Naruto: "Sai!! Wake up you lazy bum! The game is going to be started in 30 minutes."

Sai still in his bed: "What game?"

Naruto: "Basket you idiot! Now! Get up!" He throw Sai a ball and get out of the room with Shikamaru.

Sai: "Ughh??" he got up slowly. "Basket?"

He got up and have a quick shower and quick breakfast. Then he walk to the changing room and changed into her basket attire, with name and number behind it. HARUNO 17. He then walked out and he can see a pineapple head who's face is being color by one hot cheerleader, waving at him.

Shikamaru: "You are here.."

One of the cheerleader: "Come over here Sai! I colour your face!"

*SAKURA POV*

UMM..What a nice smell. Huh? Where am i?

Fin: "Oh..finally you wake up."

Sakura: " What time is it?" I look at the clock beside the bed.. IT'S 10 MINUTES TO 9!! THE GAME STARTS AT NINE!!

Sakura: "FIN!! WHY DON'T YOU WAKE ME??"

Fin: "You sleep so serene.." she smile.

I got the get out of here.

Fin: "Wait darling!! I MADE BREAKFAST FOR YOU!" She said and warned me before I could rush further. But, I don't care! I must go..

Hosh!!Hoshh..! At last..The changing room…Now..Where is my uniform?? Huh?? Where is it? It was here!! DAMN IT!

*NO ONE POV*

The Sand cheerleader and the Konoha cheerleader cheers on the court. Until, the players arrived. The Sand is seen to be wearing a white colour basket attire and the Konoha's wear the green. White significant the Sand, the green significant Konoha.

Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you

Sakura came out from the enterance door. She decided to hide behind a billboard. She sees Sai from there. "OH MY GOD! Why is he here?? This is suppose to be my game! Not his!!" she got more panic. She know., her brother is not a great basket player. Ino, Hinata and Tsunade is seen.

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know--

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?

Sasuke as the team captain, walk proudly and is looking serious. As Kiba,, he smirked at Sasuke. As they got near, Kiba whisper to him "Today is the day, where you are going down!" he smirked. Sasuke still looked serious and didn't respond. Then they both walk away from each other.

When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you,

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know---

Both Sakura and Sai's parents are here. Their mother and their father. Both meet and they glare at each other.

Mum: "Why are you here?"

Dad: " The school said they need me. How about you?"

Mum: "Same thing here. How's the kids do in your place?"

Dad: "My place? I thought they are staying with you!"

Mum: "They told me, they are staying at your place."

Both looked at each other with confused look.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside (inside!)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back!

Sakura tried to caught Sai's attention. "Sai! Sai!!!!" she waved as she hide and whisper Sai's name. But she failed. Too many sounds covering every corner of the court and room.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

Kakashi: " NOW LETS GO! DRIB! KILL!"

The game is started.

Sai is so panicked. HE didn't even know how to play. When Naruto pass him the ball, he dribbled slowly, which made one of the sand team boy snatched the ball away. "LOSER!" he snapped Sai.

Suddenly,

Jiraiya: "NOW! CUT THE TIME PLEASE! I NEED TO SPEAK TO MR. SAI HARUNO THIS INSTANT!" he speak with a loud voice with a mike. Both Lee and Karin smirking and following the principal.

Kakashi: "What the heck happened?"

Jiraiya: "I believe Sai Haruno is in your team. And I need to talk to him. Now!"

Sai: 'I am here!"

Jiraiya: "Now, Mr Haruno. Do you have anything to say?"

Sai: "Err,,," he higher one of his brows. "I am not a very good basket ball player?"

Jiraiya: "Ehemm.. that." Then he turn to the audience "Ehem,,Mr and Mrs Haruno, I am asking you to come, because I have to report a really serious matter about your son, Sai." He stop for a while

Sai: "Huh?? " he whisper, still confuse.

Jiraiya: "Sadly, I have to inform to you that,, Your son is a…. Girl."

Everyone: "HUHHHHHHH??" include Sai. He then snatch the mike from the principal and speak.

Sai: "Excuse me. There must be a mistake. I am a boy!"

Lee: "PROVE IT!"

Sai: he smirk "OKAY!" He pull off his pants and his undies. He show everyone his,,,, nut.

Jiraiya: "LEE!!!!!" Lee just close his eyes and look down. Karin looked surprised.

Sakura: "Oh God!"

Tenten: "WOW!"

Fin: " Basket is the world most wonderful sport!"

Dad: "NOW THAT'S MY BOY!" Sai's father cheer. As the mother rolled her eyes and shake her head.

Sai pull up his underwear and pants.

Kakashi: 'Now,, We are clear that this boy is a boy. Can we get back to our game?"

Jiraiya: "Okay. Sorry for the interruption."

Karin: "Oh hunny!! I'd miss you." She hold on to Sai's shoulder.

Sai: he glare at her "WE ARE DONE KARIN! ENOUGH!" he snapped.

Sai was sent to the bench by Kakashi. The team win a goal by Sasuke. He smirk. Everyone cheer. After the first round over. They all go to the changing room.

Sakura drag her brother behind the box.

Sai: "Hey! You look like me! Hey, is your eyebrows real? This is cool."

Sakura: she slap away his hands from touching her eyebrows"No time to explain! Now change!! This is suppose to be my game! You ruin it!"

Sai: "Hey! I am here early a day. And I am here at the court to meet up with a girl than came up kissing me yesterday night!"

Sakura: "looked confuse. "What girl?"

Sai: 'That one!" He pointed at Tenten, who is sitting at one of the bench where the audience is.

Sakura: "HAH?? You are the guy that Sasuke saw kissing Tenten last night?Darn!! Now, change!!"

They change their suit and Sakura go the court approaching the coach, when the second round is about to started.

Sakura: "Coach, Let me play."

Kakashi: "After you play so badly, you want me to let you play?"

Sakura: "Ehemm,,I am good now."

Kakashi: *sigh* "Okay.."

Tsunade and the others at the bench. "Now that is Sakura!" She cheered.

The game strated. Shikamaru throw the ball to Sakura and Sakura dribble it nicely. Then she throw it to Naruto. Naruto pass the ball to Sasuke. When Sakura is open, she call Sasuke "I am open! Throw it to me!". Sasuke look at her with an angry face and trying to get the ball for himself. Unfortunately, the ball got snatched by their rivals and the sand successfully get one goal point by Kiba.

Guy: "GO! Kiba!!"

Kakashi: "SASUKE!!"

Naruto came approach him "What are you doing? Sai was open!" he walked away from Sasuke.

Sakura: "Hey! Whats the matter!! Yesterday you saw kissing Tenten is not me!!"

Sasuke: "Then who?? Stop your bullshits!"

Sakura: "Its NOT ME!! I DIDN'T KISS TENTEN!!"

Tenten: "Then who??" Sakura and Sasuke both looked surprisingly at Tenten who suddenly appear. (She was worried about Sai and so she came down to look and she was about to ask if Sai is okay. But she heard the conversation.)

Sakura: 'Okay!! I am tired of this!!!! Here is the TRUTH!"

Everyone looking at her. The game stop.

Sakura: "I LOVE YOU!" She said innocently to Sasuke.

Sasuke: "What?"

Naruto: "Merciful Jesus!"

Shikamaru: "My God!"

Tenten: "Huh??"

Sakura: "I am Sakura. Haruno Sakura." She opened her wig and pull of her eyes brows and her contacts out. "The girls team at Sand high was being cut. So, while my brother is out of town Korea, I decided to be him and beat the Sand team, as I cant join them."

Lee snatch the mike from the principal hand and,

Lee: "SEE!! I TOLD YOU SO!!"

Sasuke and the others looked so shock.

Sasuke: "Well, wigs doesn't prove that you are a girl!"

Sakura: *sigh* "How about this?" She pull up her shirt and bra. Sasuke bigger his eyes as he saw Sakura's chest. The other's look stunned, all the boys nose is bleeding.

Naruto: "OKAY! YOU PROVE IT!" He held up his thumbs.

Dad: "Is it just me? Or this soccer game have more nudity the most?"

Mum: "They inherit those attitude from you!"

Dad: "Not me!! Must be you!"

Tenten: "Wait! So where's your brother now??"

Sai: " I am here." Sai came out and approach them.

Sakura: "See.." she shrugged. "Now, Can I play the game?"

Sasuke: stare at everyone and then back to Sakura. "As the coach had always said in the beginning of the game. 'Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness trust upon them.' And it will be our honor to have you play in our game, today." He smirked.

Kakashi smirked.

Sakura smiled widely and chuckled. "Thank you!"

Naruto: "Yeah!! That's teme!"

Guy: "WAIT!WAIT! NO GIRLS ARE ALLOWED IN THIS GAME!"

Kakashi: "Who says so?"

Guy: 'The manual!" he held out Sand high basketball manual book.

Kakashi snatch it and tear it off to pieces.

Kakashi: "WHAT MANUAL?" he smirked behind his mask.

Guy: "You tear it off. You think with a girl in your team..You can win? Girls will never beat boys."

Kakashi: " That is your statement! We, Konoha, never discriminate based on gender!" He pointed at Guys chest and pushed him hardly with his finger.

Guy: 'Well..Thats going to bruise."

Kiba: "Heh! This is going to be Fun!" He smirked at Sakura. Sakura smirked back.

They started the game.

Now, Sasuke got the ball, and he decided to pass it to Sakura. She caught it, and prepare herself to shoot in into the ring.

Kiba: "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT! I AM PREPARE TO CAUGHT THAT BALL INFRONT OF YOU, BEFORE IT GOT INTO THE RING! I..LOVE..YOU..SAKURA.."

Sakura smirked and she jumped high, doing the technique that Sasuke had taught her.

GOAL!!

Everyone: "YEAHH!!!!"

Speaker: "OHH GREATT!!!!!! KONOHA WON THE GAME!! 2 AND 1!! KONOHA!!!!"

Everyone hug her and Naruto carry her up high back at his shoulder. "YOHOO..!!!!" she exclaimed.

Everyone cheered. Kiba cried "HUHUHU..I HATE YOU!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE!!"

Dad and Mum: 'That's my girl!!" They got excited and they hugged each other.

Dad: "Ehemm..Sorry." Both release.

Mum: "Sor-ry.." both blush.

Naruto: "LIVE SAI-CHAN!! Oupss..I mean SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Shikamaru: "Idiot!"

Sai: "You are doing good sis."

Sakura: "Thanks.."

Mom: "Darling!!!! Ouhhh!! Why didn't you tell us anything!!" she hugged Sakura.

Dad: "Hey, If you were pretending to be Sai. Then where he had been this whole time?"

Sai: "Ermm,,Seoul."

Mom and Dad: "KOREA?? WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Sai: "Ouhh mom!! Its,," Sakura cut his whine and add,,

Sakura: "Hey guys!! How about a nice family dinner tonight? Family as the four of us."

They look at each other..

Sai: "Okay with me.."

Mom: "Ehemm,, Hey can I have your phone number?" both their mother and father walk away and started to chat with each other. They seem to be getting well again.

Sakura: *sigh* "That's mom and dad!" she chuckle.

Sai laugh.

Tenten: "Congratulation!!" she hug Sakura.

Sakura: "Thanks! Hey, I want to introduce you to someone! Tenten, this is my brother Sai and Sai this is Tenten." Sai and Tenten both smile to each other.

Sai: "Hi, Nice to meet you." Both blush.

Tenten: "Nice to meet you too."

Sai: "Hey, I heard you like my lyrics.." both of them walk away from Sakura.

Then Sakura saw Shikamaru talking to Fin, and she overheard..

Shikamaru: " Fin,, I want to tell you something.."

Fin: "What is it?"

Shikaaru: "I like you. And I'm not ashamed of it."

Both silent until,,

Fin: 'Ohh,,Shikamaru!! You are so sweet!" Both getting closer to each other and make out as soon as their lips touches each others.

Sakura just smirked and she can see Naruto flirting with Hinata. Hinata blushed madly.

Sakura: *sigh* "I guess, she's going to faint soon!" she chuckled.

*SAKURA POV*

There is Sasuke. Is he still mad at me?? *sigh* He look at me. I think I should just live him alone.


	13. DEBUTANTE BALL AND HAPPY ENDING

CHAPTER 13

(THE DEBUTANTE BALL)

*NO ONE POV*

Sasuke is sitting down at his bed, looking outside the mirror. He keeps on thinking about Sakura. He just cant get her out of his mind, and he miss her so much. He never had this kind of feeling when he once like Tenten.

Sai enter the room, carrying a package.

Sai: 'Hey,,roomy..This is for you." He look at Sasuke who stare at him blankly and put down the package for him, then walk away.

Sasuke picked the package up and open it.

It's a package of Cadbury chocolates. Many kinds of them, Cadbury raisins and etc. Besides that, there's a pink letter with 'Uchiha Sasuke' name on it. He open it up, and it's the debutante ball invitation and then he smirk.

On the debutante ball day,

All, Sakura, Tenten, Tsunade, Karin, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Fin, Kiba, Ino, Kakashi, Jiraiya and of course Sakura's mother and father.

Mom: "Sakura!! I found a perfect dress for you."

Sakura: "Oh,, Thanks mom. I don't need it. Because, I got n-"

Mom: "You can wear beautiful dress even without a partner." Her mom smirked.

Sakura; "Ouhh, thanks mom."

Kakashi: "I can be your partner."

Sakura: "Thanks coach." She smile.

Tenten: "He will be here Sakura."

Sakura: *sigh* she shrugged "Hope so..Hey,,I wanted to go out and get some fresh air."

Tenten: "Okay..Be sure to come back soon."

*SAKURA POV*

Ohh..Its dark already. And where is he?? Is he still mad at me?? Will he attend? *sigh*

Hmm?? Who is it? Maybe its him.. "Hey,, You come. I thought you…."

An old man: "Hey,, I am here to turn of the fountain."

Oh my God!! Its still not him!

Sakura: "Oh,,Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

I turned around and I saw a figure of a six foot tall man standing in front of me. His raven hair is down today, no more chicken butt style. His onyx eyes still as cool as before. He wear a tuxedo, those fits him so well. He looks hot and he smirk.

Sasuke: "Sorry I'm late."

Sakura: "Nahh,,That's okay. At least you come." I smile.

Sasuke: "Still, I have to say sorry. I made you wait. Well, I want to say this, a couple of days ago, I kissed a girl in a kissing booth. And I cant seem to forget about her since then. I cant get her out of my mind. Plus, I miss my roommate." He smile.

Sakura: " Realy now? He is always stay in this heart." I pointed at my own heart, in between my chest.

He took me closer and he hugged me tight.

Sasuke: "I love you."

That is the most beautiful words that I'd ever heard from him. Those three words, I'll keep in mind.

Then he kissed me.

*NO ONE POV*

Mikoto standing beside the stage calling up names.

Mikoto: "Now, Shizuka Tenten, escorted by Haruno Sai! "

Sai and Tenten coming out together, holding hands. Both smile. Then going down the stage after bowing to their audience.

Everyone cheer and clapping their hands.

Mikoto: "Thank you. Now, here's Karin, escorted by Inuzaka Kiba."

Kiba walked out proudly by himself. Leaving Karin behind. She ran to him and again, Kiba arrogantly smirk and leave her behind.

Everyone laughed.

Then they walk of the stage.

Mikoto: "Now, Here's Haruno Sakura, escorted by Hatake Kakashi."

No one is coming out..

Mikoto: "Ehem.. Haruno Sakura!"

Still no one.

Mikoto: "Where is she??"

Then Both Sasuke and Sakura came out holding hands and they kiss.

(Sakura is wearing a long white dress, which make her looks like a bride and Sasuke is still wearing the same tuxedo.)

Everyone cheered , clapping their hands and whistle.

Mikoto looked relieved.

Sakura smiled at Naruto, who sit with Hinata down the stage. Shikamaru and Fin waved at Sakura and Sasuke, smirking. Ino whistling.

Then Sakura screamed "Yohoo!!!"

Then they all dance the whole night together.

Lots of fun.

CHAPTER 14 (bonus)

THE HAPPY ENDING

Sakura then decided to move to Konoha after the summer holiday. Sasuke and her made the best couple at school. Lee likes Sakura now. He kept on getting close to Sakura and sometimes when he get busted by Sasuke, he will get the PRICE. His room is full with Sakura pictures, not Tenten's anymore. Hinata and Ino decided to move too. Naruto is so happy that he got his first girl friend, the sweet, pretty and sexy one too. When he knew Hinata move into Konoha he is deadly excited and overreacted. He always complimenting Hinata to other guys, which made him seem more annoying than ever. Ino thinks, that Konoha high have more cute guys than in Sand high, she got a boyfriend soon, who his name is Neji.

After 5 years, Naruto decided to propose Hinata. She gladly excepted the offer and they both get married. Sasuke cant stand Naruto's attitude, being so arrogant because of his soon marriage. He then purpose to Sakura, which made Sakura cant sleep whole night, kept thinking of her wedding. Sakura is his first and last girlfriend. Sakura then changed her last name to Uchiha, she live happily ever after with Sasuke. They have 4 children, 2 twin boys, a girl and another. As for Sai, he married Tenten, a year after Sasuke and Sakura married. They get along pretty well. Sai, is a playboy before and now, his heart had melt ever since he met Tenten. He promise Tenten, he will take care of her for the rest of his life and he did. Ino and Neji broke up after 1 year of relationship. Shikamaru and Fin broke up too after 2 years of relationship. Then Shika decided to get Ino's heart and he succeed. Both became couple and they married after 6 years.

THE END.

REVIEW PLEASE.

THIS THE END.

 HOPE YOU LOVE THE STORY.

SORRY FOR SOME SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES.




End file.
